Happy Ending
by General16
Summary: Lap dances, as it turned out, came with a happy ending, sometimes multiple. Huh… who knew?


**A/N: **So... first time, ever, trying my hands at Kiba/Sai, or just Sai. I've worked on this for about 1½ years and it's finally finished! As I explained to my friend when I e-mailed this to her, two thirds took about a week to write, but the part with Sai took me this long to come up with. I'm not sure I've managed to keep him IC because I find him really difficult to portray, but I've given it my best shot and now I'm about ready to wash my hands with this.

**Warnings:** Slash, sexy tiems and the word "**Fuck**" or a variety thereof is used a lot. Not beta-ed but I believe I didn't leave many mistakes behind.

All characters and rights © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Happy ending**

_By General16_

* * *

Someone up there was punishing him, he just knew it. What had he ever done to deserve a fate like this? He'd never robbed anyone, had always obeyed his mom to the point of being known as a 'Mama's boy' all through school, he loved animals and kids could be pretty cute as long as they shut up.

Okay, he'd fucked more than his fair share of people, be they guy or chick, but that couldn't warrant to be thrown into the pit of anguish he was in now, right? The heavy scents of sweat, smoke, alcohol and perfume was a tangible mix in the air, he could almost taste it on the tip of his tongue. His nose twitched and he sneezed into his arms, head resting heavily on his forearms where he had them folded on the table in front of him.

The bitter aftertaste of vodka still burned in his throat, and the sluggishness brought on from too much of the liquor slightly dulled the effect from the thumping music. Not that Kiba felt particularly inclined to give a flying fuck about music, or smells for that matter, at the moment.

The only thing that counted was more alcohol, until the angry burn in his belly - stemming from rage and doubt rather than booze - had turned into a faint annoyance. It hadn't worked so well so far. The drinking only fuelled the anger in his blood, boiling in his veins and he was at the end of his rope, having no clues what to do next.

The chaos around the table he sat slumped over held nothing against the hubbub in his head, thoughts spinning in a sickening blend, pulling him in too many directions all at once. He had trouble deciding exactly what to do.

He wanted to run, he wanted to sleep and maybe he was longing for a really juicy steak… but most of all he wanted to punch. He wanted to fucking punch something – someone… preferably one, certain individual. His girlfriend. More importantly, his _ex-girlfriend_ as of a month today, though he loathed even the mere the thought of her. He would never do it of course; his Mama had raised him to respect and treat women gently, yet the cantankerous brunet couldn't say that he hadn't been sorely tempted.

"Doesn't seem like it's working." Kiba didn't even bother raising his head at the comment, choosing to ignore it while cursing his morals, along with his mom.

"No shit." He ignored that too. Not that he'd expected much more of an answer from Sasuke. The bastard could only be described as half-mute on a good day… if you wanted to be polite.

"Fuck off", Kiba grumbled when the silence from his two friends on the other side grew oppressive.

"Aw c'mon Kiba." Naruto's high pitched whine grated more on his ears than the blaring music and cacophony around them, paradoxically enough. "It's not so bad. You know what they say right? It's better to have loved and lost than-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll fucking kill you, Uzumaki", came the growled response from the brunet, who never looked up once. Not until something cool nudged against his elbow. He glanced through his messy bangs at Sasuke, who silently nodded towards the refilled glass he'd slid over the table.

Kiba's eyes started tearing up, he was almost weeping with gratitude. Say what you wanted about Sasuke, but the man knew the importance of silence and the need for a drink – or ten, but who counted – when you'd been cheated on.

"Jeez, I'm just trying to help y'know! You're a fuckin' wet blanket nowadays." Kiba's head snapped up, brown eyes glaring absolute murder at the blond. He refused to acknowledge that the room spun around him with the action, and since when did Naruto have a twin? Perish the thought!

"I would like to see how you'd fucking cope if Sasuke cheated on you!" His shout carried over the most of the small bar, turning some heads before people shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing.

Fuck 'em. He was drunk and needed to get even more smashed. Fast. Before he did something he'd regret later… like bashing the blond's face with – no wait, he wouldn't regret that. He would regret getting his own face bashed in return. There, a good solid reason.

"As if he ever would", the blond grinned and drew Kiba's attention from his inner monologue, shooting his lover a smoldering look. "He knows he'd never find a better fuck than me."

"Yeah, but maybe someone less annoying." Kiba snorted at that and raised his glass, silently toasting at Sasuke before knocking it back. He winced a little at the burn, but welcomed the feeling none the less. If he drank ten more maybe he'd forget all about fucking girls.

"_Anyway_… You knew what kind of girl Ino was when you two hooked up. What made you think she wouldn't cheat on you when she's done it in all of her other relationships", Naruto pointed out a little callously, after giving the raven at his side a glare for good measure.

"Fuck her and fuck all of the fucking women in the fucking world. I'm sticking with guys. At least then I know that they'll cheat. It's wired into our DNA", the brunet grumbled into his empty glass, slamming it down with a little more force than necessary when Sasuke snorted.

"Aren't you the ever lucky one? I guess being bi does open up for more opportunities."

"Fuck you Sasuke. I'm not discriminating anyone."

"I know. As long as it has two legs and a hole of some kind you're not too picky." Kiba glowered at his black-haired friend, not that it did much to deter the youngest Uchiha.

"Why thank you, Sasuke. At least I'm not going after the retards, I wouldn't even touch _that_ with a ten foot pole", Kiba retorted pleasantly with a pointed look at the blond beside Sasuke, and grinned when Sasuke's own glare beat his into submission in two seconds flat.

"Funny. I do recall you pounding his retarded ass more than one time from senior year in high school all the way up to sophomore."

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

"Whatever!" Sasuke raised his voice, ignoring his lover's indignant look as he pinned Kiba with an intense stare that left the brunet feeling a little nervous.

"Kiba… it's been a month, and it's starting to get old. Suck it up and stop with the fucking moping." Kiba winced at the harsh words. He was only too aware of how out of character he was behaving. Had it been before Ino he would've shrugged it off and moved on with his life, but something she'd said had just left him… Well it wasn't feeling insecure as much as losing all confidence concerning all future females he would ever encounter.

He reached for the bottle standing in the middle of the table, filled his glass and downed it, all without saying a word. He then wiped a few stray drops dribbling down his chin, slammed the glass down and opened his mouth.

"She told me I was the crappiest fuck she'd ever had."

If not for the music around them and the chattering people, Kiba was quite sure he would be hearing chirping crickets and maybe a hooting owl. As it was, Naruto and Sasuke stared at Kiba then glanced at each other before bowing over, howling with laughter. Cheeks flaming hot, Kiba glared and reached for the bottle again, not bothering with re-filling his glass. Chugging directly from it, he thumped it down with enough force to break. Sasuke was the first to recover, mouth twitching when he fought a smile, eyeing his friend with mirth dancing in his black eyes.

"Kiba…" The Uchiha elbowed the blond beside him _"Oh my stomach, I'm gonna fucking die oh, oh-OW!" _and then leaned forward, gently taking the hand Kiba had clenched around the bottle hard enough to turn his knuckles white. "You're a great fuck. The greatest fuck next after the retard beside me. We know this very well, seeing as you've fucked both of us on more than one occasion."

Kiba was a little tempted to ask who the fuck the man in front of him really was and what he'd done with the real Sasuke. Because, short of that he'd never thought Uchiha "I'm-A-Stone-Cold-Bastard" Sasuke would ever say a thing like that.

But there it was. _Sasuke _was trying to make him feel better, by reminding him about all the times they'd fooled around before Sasuke and Naruto admitted they were in love and all that shit. It was a nice enough gesture, considering whom it came from, but it didn't work. It' a different thing fucking a guy and fucking a chick, besides the obvious ones.

With guys it's all about fucking. Rough, hard, fast… in the ass, with a hand, with your mouth or just rubbing… As long as you get the guy hard it doesn't matter how you go about it to cum. It's easy to satisfy a guy; they're all built the same, responds to the same things and they're aggressive right back. Well most of the times anyway.

With women you have to pay attention and stay attentive to her needs and signals, the way she likes to be caressed and loved, what makes her moan in pleasure and what turns her on. It doesn't take much to screw up with a woman, it could be anything really. And Kiba prided himself with being a master of pleasure. He knew how to keep a woman happy in bed, knew how to play her like a virtuoso played an instrument. Ino's comment had struck hard against his ego, punctured it and left it wheezing from the quick deflating.

He couldn't answer Sasuke, who looked at him with an expression that could've passed for compassion if you squinted, nor could he meet blue, amused eyes. His head remained bowed with his gaze glued to the table top, not looking up until Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"Fuck this. Come on, dobe." He stood up, almost yanking the blond with him by the arm.

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"To Slipstream. Take the other idiot and let's go."

"No way! You're gonna take him to Pandemonium?"

"Yes. It's the only way."

Kiba didn't really have a say in the matter as a large, tan hand latched on to his arm and hauled him up from the leather seat with enough force to topple him over, if not for the firm grip.

"Shit Naruto!" Kiba snarled at the blond, trying to shake the hand off. Naruto held on without much trouble. They were almost the same height and weighed about as much as the other, but where the blond was slender and willowy, built like a swimmer, Kiba was a little bulkier and sturdier. If life had been fair, Kiba would've been able to take Naruto on without any problem.

But now you see, life wasn't fair and Naruto was stronger than him. It pissed the brunet off, because Kiba could at least take just about anyone else down without much effort. Kiba moped as he was all but manhandled out of the small pub, his foggy mind clearing a little once out in the chilly night air.

He felt drained and not so little drunk. The street pivoted around him, a hint of nausea following in the wake of losing equilibrium. Suddenly the world turned on its head, and he found himself with his face pressed against something soft and yet hard at the same time. He tried to turn his head and ask what the hell was going on, when the sound of a hiss reached his ears.

"Hold still", Sasuke mumbled to him, his half-hard dick twitching against Kiba's nose. His legs were draped over Naruto's hard thighs and he heard a car door slam shut.

"Pervert." Kiba's muffled retort made Sasuke snort with amusement.

"Don't flatter yourself, mutt. It's a conditioned response."

"Pavlov", Kiba muttered into Sasuke's lap, earning himself a slap on the top of his head.

Naruto gave the address to the drive and the cab Kiba'd been flung into set in motion. The brunet tried to sit up several times, only to be stopped by Naruto's hand pressing against the small of his back and Sasuke's keeping up pressure on the back of his neck.

Kiba had no idea how long they were in that car. He started to get drowsy, the liquor in his system slowly fading away with the nice buzz he'd had. In its wake came a slightly annoying headache, along with the return of the self-doubt he'd tried his best to suppress for a month. He closed his eyes, hoping that by doing so he would also close his heart against the pang of pain the echo of Ino's words brought forth. He was almost asleep when the car screeched to a halt.

"Get out", Sasuke ordered and all but shoved Kiba from his lap and out on the pavement. Kiba stumbled out of the car, caught by strong arms around his middle when he lost his balance and started to fall backwards.

"Easy there. We don't want any concussions on our hands", Naruto's deep voice drawled in his ear. It was hard not to react to that smooth, husky timbre; the familiar feeling of the blond's arms around him – like so many times in the past – comforting and not so little arousing.

It wasn't entirely conscious of him to press his hips back against the rapidly forming hardness between the blond's thighs, luring a small groan from Naruto. Sasuke glared at Kiba, and after tossing the cab driver a couple of bills, he stomped over to them and yanked Kiba from Naruto's hold.

"Don't even think about it. Not as long as I'm fucking him."

"But I've fucked you too", Kiba whined, a little disappointed when Naruto didn't even blink an eye at losing his hold on the other man.

"He wasn't mine then", Sasuke sneered. He shifted his grip from Kiba's arm to his wrist and started walking. Kiba was finally alert and distracted enough from enticing his blond friend, to take a look around. He frowned when he noticed the shady neighborhood. Trash littered the streets and old brick houses with dilapidated stairs and rails lined the deserted road.

To be honest, Kiba thought it looked a little creepy with all the dark, gaping windows, the silent rustling from rats and the occasionally yowling and hissing from cats in the narrow alleys they passed by. But the longer they walked, different sounds started to float towards them. Thumping music, chattering from many, different voices, drunken laughter and muted thuds from feet against asphalt.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked, wondering if Naruto and Sasuke had taken him there to possibly murder him. They had said – more times than he cared to remember – how sick they were of him being all emo and shit. That was Sasuke's department, as Naruto so kindly put it, before Sasuke hit him in the head.

They turned a corner and it was like stepping into another world. Sure, the buildings still looked run down and ready to keel over at any time, but there was a difference from the ruin behind them. Bright, neon signs blinked at them from every other doorway, offering everything from nude girls to animals. Kiba hoped that his friends wasn't about to take him to that kind of place. He liked animals well and all, but not enough to want to stick his dick into something that wasn't walking on two legs.

They passed the only shop advertising such pleasures, much to Kiba's relief. They ventured further down the street, and Kiba was trying his best not to stare. It was just so… unreal. Where the hell did this come from and how come he hadn't even known about it?

"Not many outsiders know about this district", Sasuke murmured beside the stunned brunet, a small smirk curving his mouth. Kiba looked at the Uchiha with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This, my friend", said Naruto with a chuckle and made a grand, sweeping gesture with his arm "is the Slipstream, Konoha's red light district. The cops turn a blind eye to it as long as they get their cut."

Kiba was unabashedly gaping by now, hardly believing his ears. "And you two know about this… how?"

Two, amused chuckles escaped his friends.

"Well I grew up here – no you dumbass, my mom was not a prostitute!" Naruto glared as Kiba's eyes got impossibly wide. "The Perv – my uncle Jiraya – owns one of the bars here, and Sasuke…"

"Used to work at a place called Pandemonium. It's Itachi's." Suddenly, a light went up in Kiba's head.

"So you two met…"

"By me running into Sasuke on his way to work, back in first year in high school." Naruto seemed to lose himself in a pleasant memory, if the dreamy sigh was anything to go buy. Kiba ignored the idiot in favor of staring at Sasuke again.

"Wait… you used to work here? As in working _the streets_?" If his voice got any higher Kiba could've made a believable eunuch. Sasuke snorted and steered their unassuming friend towards a certain club.

"Hardly, idiot. I was the best dancer that's ever graced this place."

"And apparently proud of it too", Kiba deadpanned.

"With every right to be", the Uzumaki interjected smugly. "You've never seen him dance like that, you would've remembered if you had, believe me." The conversation stopped there as Kiba once again took notice of their surroundings, forgetting to keep asking more about his friends' – apparently shady – pasts with the sight currently presented before him.

Kiba had seen fucked up shit before but never quite like what he was witnessing in that moment. The bulkiest man he'd ever seen with a buzz cut, clad in a short, spaghetti strap dress stepped in front of them, as they steered towards the entrance under the brightest sign, announcing that they were about to step inside of Pandemonium. The man-woman-thing… whatever - grinned broadly, showing off rows of pointy teeth that glimmered almost obscenely white against the dark hue of his skin.

"Mini me, Retard! Long time no see!" Sasuke nodded at the big man, not even twitching at the name. Kiba goggled at his black-haired friend, amazed by the lack of glare and sneer, and the absence of shouting from the blond - from being called a retard.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Naruto gaped at the large man, his gaze darting up and down the bulky form as if he couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him.

"It's theme night. Cross-dressing", Kisame answered with another toothy grin.

Sasuke chimed in before Naruto could open his mouth again. "Kisame. Is the asshole in tonight?"

"Sure is", Kisame grinned wider and pointed with his thumb at the door behind him. "Just walk right in, he's in the office."

"See you later Kisame!" Naruto hollered back to the bouncer in the dress, waving at him as he and Sasuke took a firmer grip on Kiba's arms, not giving him any other choice than to follow through the door. Music was the first thing greeting him, a slow, deep bass that reverberated through his whole body.

Pandemonium was nothing like Kiba had imagined. It wasn't as much of a ruin as the outside lured you to believe, rather the complete opposite. It was packed with people for one thing. The large, rectangular room with a square bar in the middle of the floor was filled to the brim. Behind the bar was a raised cage that had a very attractive and limber man doing unspeakable things to something that seemed to be a bottle of some kind in it.

Two catwalks ran along the far left and far right walls, in front of rows of pillars supporting the balcony one story up. Three poles were evenly spaced upon the catwalks with sleek figures dancing around them. Two curved staircases on each side of the far back wall led up to the balcony and the landing ran along the walls of the whole room, obviously meant to allow more privacy, as you could only glimpse seats and tables up there.

The walls were painted with a deep maroon color while the floor was black marble. The furniture and details were a shocking shade of white and contrasted nicely against the other, rather dominating colors. Strobe lights flashed in a swirling mix of colors, making Kiba's head spin.

The place was marvelous and the brunet couldn't help but admire the sheer beauty of it as they walked down five steps and out onto the shiny floor.

"Ah… this place brings back memories", Naruto sighed nostalgically, his voice almost getting lost in the loud music. Sasuke threw his lover an affectionate glance that Kiba totally missed, mostly because he'd just discovered something rather unusual.

"Dude… those people… are they _fucking?_" Sasuke chuckled again and pushed Kiba into Naruto's arms.

"Don't lose him. I'm going to talk to the asshole so just take him to one of the Holes."

"Roger", Naruto affirmed and winked at his raven-haired lover, getting a glare as thanks. The blond returned his attention to the flabbergasted brunet.

"Nice isn't it?" Naruto murmured in Kiba's ear. "That's the best thing about Pandemonium… it's literally a hole in the wall where you can do anything." Kiba couldn't do much but nod, as he took in the sight of mostly naked, sweaty and grinding bodies gyrating on the floor. It was like a live mass with one single, hedonistic consciousness that sought pleasure where it could find it. As long as it felt good people obviously didn't give a shit about modesty. Kiba decided then and there that he rather liked the place.

He didn't have time to stand around and ogle for long before Naruto was dragging him through the bulk of writhing bodies. It was the sweetest kind of torture, being led through the crowd the heavy scents of alcohol, sweat, perfume and sex attacked Kiba's senses, making his body come alive and thrum with arousal.

Naruto led him towards a door that was situated between the support pillars at the back between the stairs, a small sign above it reading 'Holes'. Kiba had no idea what that could mean, but figured that he'd find out soon enough. The blond barely stopped once on the other side of the door, the music more muted as they stepped out in a long, dimmed corridor. The air was cool against his sweaty skin, and it managed to dampen his stirring libido. He took a look around and saw a row of doors of each side of the hallway, all closed.

Without hesitation, Naruto steered towards the nearest, not even knocking before flinging the door open. The room inside was small and bare, the walls clad in mirrors and small spotlights in the ceiling. A single chair stood in the middle of the space. Now, Kiba had never been to a strip club, but he'd seen enough of movies to know what this kind of room signified.

"Are you gonna give me a lap dance?" Naruto smirked and hauled Kiba inside, forcing the brunet down on the chair.

"In a matter of speaking... The dancers here aren't above a little more… body contact… for the right price." Kiba tried to stand up when he heard that, only to be stopped by a strong hand pressing down on his shoulder.

"Dude! I can't afford that! Thanks and all but I think I'll just-"

"Our treat. We can't stand to see you moping around anymore, you'll just stay here and enjoy, all right?" Well when Naruto put it that way… Aw, what the hell. He was lonely, his ego more than a little bruised and horny. So what? His buddies wanted to buy him a whore, he could live with that.

Kiba relaxed in the chair, sprawling on the seat and tilted his head back to look up at Naruto.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, Sasuke's brother owns the place, he won't overcharge us."

"...Fine. I'll stay then."

"Have fun", Naruto grinned as he made it to the door, stopping when Kiba called out to him.

"Hey, Naruto… thanks." The grin softened, turning in a small smile.

"No problem, knock yourself out."

Kiba looked around in the mirror clad room once alone, glancing at his own reflection and wiping his slightly, sweaty palms on his thighs. One foot was jerking a nervous staccato against the concrete floor, the sound muted in the small space. After what felt like an eternity, his nerves jittery and breath strained, Kiba decided that Naruto and Sasuke had just been fucking with him and stood up to leave.

That's when the door opened and inside stepped the most gorgeous guy he'd seen in a long time. At first he almost thought it was Sasuke, the resemblance was spooky, but at a closer look he could see that he was mistaken. The face was delicately shaped, narrower than Sasuke's and with more androgynous features, giving the impression of someone who could've easily been a woman as well as a man.

He was as tall as Sasuke, had pale – almost translucent skin that seemed to shine with a dull glow, like polished pearls, and a mop of messy, inky-black hair that reached the tip of his ears. He only wore a pair of red leather pants, tight enough to leave nothing to the imagination and a pair of black boots that stopped mid-calf with five silver buckles marching up the sides.

But what really stopped Kiba, what made him stand like the proverbial deer in the headlights, was the black-as-sin eyes trained on him underneath finely arched brows, dark as the tip of a raven's wing. The eyes which were currently fucking him as they ran up and down his body in a slow, sensual perusal. If he hadn't been something of a hedonist and all things promiscuous, he would've felt raped. As it was, Kiba could only smile; a slow widening of his lips that bordered on outright leering.

The man smiled back, a small curving of lips that seemed not entirely sincere but bore a small, fake quality to it, his shoulders strangely tensed when his body seemed so at ease.

"Hello", he said at length, when the charged silence between them had stretched for what felt like hours, the voice low, modulated and husky. Sexy as hell and it managed to make Kiba's already strained libido rear its head again.

"Hey", Kiba answered, coming out of his stupor. He relaxed his stance, one hip jutting out as he crossed his arms over his chest and let his eyes roam all over the exposed, pale chest; lingering on the sight of pink nipples sitting on well-toned pectoral muscles . His eyes followed the barely decipherable dip between hard stomach abs, stopping on the hint of downy, black hair leading from the shallow navel down to disappear underneath the hem of red leather.

That's when he saw the hipbones, _and god_, he wanted to drop to his knees, crawl over there and bite them. 'Cause damn, they were a thing of beauty, never mind the fact that they were framed perfectly by the pants riding so low on them.

The guy didn't seem to mind Kiba eating him with his eyes in the least. On the contrary, he gave as good as he got, letting his own eyes linger on Kiba's tanned arms, the fabric of his dark blue t-shirt stretched taut over his bulging biceps.

"You are Dickless' friend, yes?"

That threw him for a loop and Kiba blinked. "Dickless?"

"Uzumaki Naruto", the guy elucidated, the small smile widening and now Kiba just knew it was fake. "You are his friend?"

"Uh… yeah", Kiba answered, torn between laughter – 'cause that nickname was pure genius – and concern. While the guy was hot and seemed inclined to get a little hot and dirty, Kiba didn't like the blank face with that smile painted over it. It made the man seem like a doll, when the pretended warmth didn't reach his eyes. "I'm Kiba", he introduced himself, a little belatedly, but the guy didn't complain.

"I see. My name is Sai", Sai answered, the smile vanishing to be replaced by a blank mask.

"That's a nice name… Sai." Kiba definitely liked how the sound of the name rolled off his tongue. "You here to dance for me?" There was no need to beat around the bush; Sai had to be one of the dancers working here. And Kiba didn't mind in the least getting a dance from him… not at all, creepy lack of sincere emotions aside.

"Actually I wanted to suck your dick, but I can dance for you too, if you want", Sai replied bluntly.

Kiba almost keeled over from shock. "Um – yeah, sure." He almost stuttered and lost some of his cocky stance, when faced with Sai's brutal honesty. Talk about being straight forward, but what the hell, he was totally fine with that.

"So…" he hedged when Sai didn't seem inclined to move at all. "How do you want to do this?"

A black brow arched, the first real emotion Kiba had noticed flickering over Sai's beautiful face. Kiba somehow sensed that Sai was calling him an idiot without saying it out loud. A pale, elegant hand motioned towards the chair.

"You sit down, I dance and then I take off your pants and put your dick in my mouth. That is alright with you, I hope?"

Kiba nearly scrambled down on the chair, throwing an eager look back at Sai over his shoulder. "Fine by me!" And okay, his voice may have been a little louder than necessary and he may have been a little obvious, but he wasn't about to look a gifted horse in the mouth when he could get a blowjob instead.

He saw a small smile touch over Sai's mouth for a moment, a slight curving up to the corners of his mouth that actually reached his eyes this time. Huh… looked like the mysterious Sai was capable of feeling after all. Kiba watched Sai, reflected in the mirror in front of him, as he opened a hidden compartment in the wall, mirrored like the rest of the room. The black-haired man reached inside and fiddled with something; it became obvious that it was a sound system because as he closed the small door, music began to play out of speakers imbedded in the ceiling.

The low bass was heavy, filled with pounding drums and the wailing tones from electric guitars formed an unknown melody, sweet and seductive in Kiba's ears. He waited with bathed breath as Sai bent down and unbuckled his boots, his bare feet small and elegant and strangely sensual against the red leather cuffs of his pants and the black painted floor.

Then he started to move and _holy shit_, could he _move_. With the grace of a feline, all sleek muscles cording and bunching under the expanse of pale skin, Sai danced until he was in front of Kiba. The black – darker than the darkest night - eyes never looking away from Kiba's face, keeping him transfixed in his seat from the sheer heat in them.

Slender hips undulated to the pulsing music, hands gliding teasingly over the toned and exposed torso, making Kiba's mouth water and tongue ache from longing. A small Mona-Lisa smile touched upon Sai's lips, hints of mysteries lurking in the depths of his intense gaze. Long fingers braced against Kiba's slightly parted knees, the stunning face right in his as the pale raven-haired man invaded his space, staking a claim to it like no one had ever done before. Soft, pink lips ghosted against Kiba's, teasing and light as a summer's breeze, skimming to the corner of his mouth where they pressed down lightly.

Then Sai's lips was gone and Kiba suddenly found himself with a lapful of the most beautifully rounded ass he'd ever come across. Sai ground down on the bulge rising up from Kiba's lap, rolling and grinding his posterior with enough pressure to coax Kiba's hard-on from half-mast to _fully- fledged-throbbing-hard _in three seconds flat.

A stuttered groan escaped Kiba's dry throat, breath panting and head falling back to expose the strong lines of his neck as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Sai leaned into Kiba, plastering his lean, sweat coated back against Kiba's chest; hips keeping up their grinding pattern. His hands came up around Kiba's neck, forcing his head forward again.

Lead by the gentle pressure and guided by the way Sai had closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, lips parted in pleasure, Kiba obeyed the silent request and his lips latched onto the slender neck. His teeth nipped and bit lightly, leaving marks on the pale column of flesh offered, driving Sai to grind harder and a little faster against the erection straining insistently from beneath layers of denim jeans and cotton underwear.

The breathy moans escaping Sai's parted lips, heavy laded with arousal and want, drove Kiba mad. His hands came up from where he'd unconsciously planted them on Sai's swiveling hips, to roam over his upper body. Long, tanned fingers plucked expertly at pebbled nipples, causing goose bumps to break out under his palms and Kiba caressed the warm, damp skin, fingertips dancing along the sharp ridges and the sweeping curves of exposed hipbones; dipping an inch under the hem of the red pants.

Sai's back shuddered against Kiba's chest, panted exhalations and half-formed words of encouragement spilling from his throat in time with the beat of the music. Sai's scent was intoxicating, driving Kiba further into a hazy mist of want and desire; pure, carnal _desperation_ flooding him so entirely he was close to losing all of his control. The smell of warm skin, damp leather and the subtle fragrance of something sweet and vanilla like, it filled Kiba's nostrils, fanning the fire burning hotly in his loins, lending power to the electrifying craving that made his pelvis ache bitter sweetly.

Burying his nose in Sai's soft, downy, silky and all things velvety hair – Kiba took a deep breath and was utterly lost. It was hankering as he'd never experienced it before; the demand to touch every inch of the body writhing in his lap, the hunger to have Sai unravel before his very eyes, to lay uncovered and spread wide to all of his senses overwhelming him.

Kiba's lips found the elegant arch of Sai's collarbone, tongue licking over the smooth curve and dipping into the shallow hollow between bone and neck; sampling the pearling drops of salty sweat gathered there. The taste had Kiba humming with pleasure, a rumble from deep within his chest that had Sai gasping, eyes snapping open and back bowing as one of Kiba's hands finally slipped down to caress the hard cock trapped inside of Sai's pants.

The other returned to its former hold on Sai's hip, encouraging the smaller man to keep up with the grinding. The music had stopped a while ago, which neither of them had noticed, so wrapped up into the other the world could've collapsed and been newborn again without them being the wiser.

Raising his head just a little, enough so he could stare from underneath heavy lids and messy bangs into Sai's eyes through the mirror reflecting them, Kiba gently caressed Sai's cock before moving to deftly undo the black button and pull down the zipper.

"I thought you wanted me to suck you off", Sai murmured, voice husky and velvety from arousal.

Kiba's grin was dark and feral, slightly longer than normal canines glimmering in the dim light. "Change of plans", he growled, giving the earlobe within reach a sharp nip "I want to watch you cum."

A full body shudder was Sai's response, his gaze never wavering from Kiba's.

"You want that? For me to wrap my hand around this _gorgeous_ cock", Kiba husked out as he reached inside and managed to free Sai from the tight confines of his pants, fingers closing and squeezing the stiff length gently "and work you until you spill your cum all over my fingers?"

"Yes", Sai croaked, lids dropping to half-mast over the intense black of his irises. "I want you to jerk me off. I want to see your hand covered with my cum. I want to lick it off, want you to watch me do it."

Kiba's rumble of approval was all Sai needed apparently, as he pressed his ass back at Kiba's groin harder, rubbing the trapped length and fueling the fire burning in his blood. Kiba kept his eyes on the mirror, fascinated by the contrast between Sai's pulsing and flushing erection and his own hand, so pale and pink against the tanned skin enclosing it.

"I'm close", Sai murmured in between gasps, hips faltering in their grinding to buck up into Kiba's tight grip as he stroked the smaller man at a leisure pace. Kiba's mouth latched onto Sai's neck again, biting and sucking and licking all over the silky skin, leaving hickeys in his wake spanning from light red to deep purple.

"So cum", he breathed into Sai's ear when he heard the black-haired man's breath hitch as a nail scraped over the oozing slit, the calloused thumb spreading the slick liquid over the domed head.

"I-I can't-" Sai trailed off, his words ending in a drawn out moan as Kiba reached down into his pants to cup Sai's balls in his other hand, cradling the soft spheres with his fingers.

"Can't what baby?" Kiba purred, quickening his strokes on Sai's cock and he nipped on the ear his lips brushed against whenever he spoke. "Can't cum without something stuffed up that stunning ass of yours? Do you need me to finger fuck you until you shoot your load?"

"Yes!" Sai exclaimed hoarsely, shuddering as Kiba managed to wriggle a finger past Sai's balls, brushing a questing tip against the furled skin of the black-haired man's entrance. "I want you to put your fingers in me, want to feel you stretch me open and fuck me raw. I want-"

Kiba interrupted what he suspected was a rare display of emotions with showing his finger inside dry, humming low in his throat as Sai immediately relaxed around the intruding digit, hissing from pain and pleasure at the same time.

Brown eyes watched Sai's face the whole time, staring intently as Sai opened up before him, face alight with pleasured agony and a kind of vulnerability that Kiba found deeply compelling. He didn't know Sai, had never met him before, but he still felt as if he understood the smaller man. The fake smile before they'd gotten to this, the rigid way he'd held himself… all pointed to some issues with showing what he felt. Not as if he was afraid, but as if Sai just didn't know how to properly express himself. Kiba decided then and there, that he would be the one to show Sai the way. First things first though.

"Want another one, sweetie?"

"Yes, please", Sai breathed at the same time as he pushed back on Kiba's finger, taking it all the way up to the second knuckle.

"Stand up", Kiba instructed, taking great pleasure in the whine Sai made when Kiba withdrew both hands so the other could rise to his feet. He peeled the skin tight leather down pale, slender thighs and calves, leaving them in a heap around Sai's ankles for the smaller man to step out of.

"Now turn around and straddle me." Sai did as told, his eyes big and dazed when he faced Kiba, legs trembling as he lowered himself down on Kiba's lap. The brunet had undone his own pants, finally able to free his own cock and he moaned long and deep when Sai's skin connected with his; so warm and smooth and mouthwatering.

He gathered their erections in one hand, squeezing the hard lengths tight as he started to move his fist; stroking himself and Sai simultaneously. Sai's head tipped back, a breathy moan uttered when Kiba upped the pace almost immediately. Kiba reached up to coat two fingers with saliva, before his hand smoothed down over the dip of Sai's lower back and the swell of his bottom, savoring the feel of the soft skin under his rough palm.

Sai's back arched sharply, his sweat-slicked and heaving chest pressing against Kiba's clothed one as Kiba pressed the fingers into Sai's twitching hole, roughly entering all the way up to the third knuckles.

"Yes", the black-haired beauty hissed, eyes shut and brows pinched in a sexy little frown, and Kiba leaned forward to lick a broad stripe up Sai's exposed throat; the milky skin sweet and salt at the same time on his tongue. He wasted no time locating and stroking Sai's prostate, sending the black-haired man headfirst into ecstasy.

"Close?" he purred, teeth nipping at a sharp chin, marking the soft spot just underneath.

"Yes, yes, yes", Sai chanted, hips rolling and rocking into the motions of Kiba's strokes on their dicks, pre-cum pearling rapidly on both tips. Kiba swirled his thumb through the translucent fluid, spreading and lubricating their hard-ons, making his jerking motions slick and smooth.

Eyes trained on the entrancing sight of Sai gasping and pleading for more and harder and _faster_, Kiba obeyed and all but rammed his fingers against the sensitive gland beneath his fingertips, drinking in the heavy scent of sex, arousal and _Sai_… it was enough to make his head spin.

It could've been seconds or hours, Kiba didn't really care, but when Sai came, it was something Kiba wouldn't forget in a hurry. His back arched in an impossible curve, his entrance clenching hard around Kiba's thrusting fingers, trapping and keeping them still as the white, creamy liquid spilled over Kiba's hand and t-shirt. The broken cry spilled from kiss-swollen lips had Kiba's abs clenching as white hot heat lanced through his loins, and he too came with a panting, broken rasp of Sai's name.

They slumped on the chair, Kiba's hands slipping from ass and crotch to the smaller man's back, anchoring Sai against him, pressing close as Sai's head fell forward and his forehead came to rest on a broad shoulder.

"You are very good with your hands. Are you as good at actual fucking?" Sai's muffled voice wasn't really loud, but the sound of it still managed to startle Kiba out of his afterglow basking, and had with that small comment restored Kiba's wounded ego in a heartbeat.

He laughed, throat a little dry and raw. "Jesus, you don't really know how to be subtle, do you?"

Sai straightened so he could look Kiba in the eye, his black gaze calm and mildly miffed. The flicker of emotion was small, but there, and Kiba wondered what it would take for Sai to open up completely. Kiba _really_ wanted to be the one who Sai could open up to. He didn't understand why, couldn't come up with a plausible explanation, but figured that he could just roll with it and be content for now.

"Is it not better to say what you mean clearly?" Sai cocked his head to the side, eyes intent as he slowly reached down to take Kiba's cum-covered hand from his back and brought it up to his mouth. A pink tongue darted out to lap at the creamy fluid, making heat gather sluggishly in the pit of Kiba's stomach again. The smile stretching Kiba's mouth was adorning and a little sappy, he knew. Still didn't mean that he gave a fuck.

"Yeah", he murmured lowly, withdrawing his hand from Sai's grip to cup Sai's neck, neither caring about the residue of cum on his fingers as he pulled Sai in for a gentle, chaste kiss. "It's way better." They were interrupted when the door flew up and in strolled Naruto with a stranger in tow.

"Here we are now! Kiba this is-" The blond stopped short, the stranger almost bumping into his back. "What the fuck! Sai?"

"Hello, Dickless", Sai greeted calmly, totally unperturbed despite the fact that he was sitting naked in Kiba's lap, cum striped all over their fronts.

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto screeched, and Kiba started laughing again. "What the hell! Did you sneak in here while I was looking for Sasuke?"

"Wasn't he sent here by you?" Kiba wondered, calming down enough to talk between bouts of chortling.

"No", Sai answered before Naruto could, eyes back on Kiba and did he imagine when the smaller man seemed… pleased with himself? "I saw you out in the club. I wanted to fuck you and thought I'd follow to ask." Sai shrugged, ignoring Naruto's sputtering in the background. "Have I wronged in doing so?"

Okay, that was mildly creepy and stalker-ish, but as Sai had efficiently managed to break Kiba out of a month long dry spell – and he'd tried several times before without any success himself – so he was actually not offended at all. On the contrary, Kiba couldn't imagine letting Sai go just yet, possible not ever.

Kiba pulled Sai close again, pecking the tip of his nose. "No. In fact, I think you should follow me home. Like, right now."

"I agree. I have yet to suck you off", Sai approved, looking all for the world like a king on his throne and not like someone who'd just engaged in some very heavy frotting and fingering. With Naruto's curses and whining fading into background, Kiba kissed Sai again.

Lap dances, as it turned out, came with a happy ending, sometimes multiple. Huh… who knew?

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **So... comments anyone? I'd really love to know what you thought about my first foray into these characters as a pairing ^^**  
**


End file.
